A Very Slytherin Story
by MissMalfoyDaughterofHades
Summary: Draco realizes that Granger has a soft spot for him, and decides to take advantage. Hermione's so sweet, Draco falls in love with her...But when Hermione finds out what Draco had planned, will she understand that he loves him? Or will it end the sad, dark way?
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, this is a Dramione..ish thing...I might change it into a full fledged story if you guys review/ask me to... :D**_

_**BTW this one shot is actually and exaggerated and more romanticized version of an event that happened to me earlier this morning in school :P**_

_***blushes***_

_**So read, review, follow, favorite! :D**_

* * *

They hated each other. Or did they?

It was Transfiguration, and Professor McGonagall had a great idea for a wonderful game. "We will split into houses, so Slytherin versus Gryffindor…" she announced. "I will show you a picture, and you have to write down the spell used to make or change it."

Hermione was confident. She could do this. Show Draco that a muggleborn can do as much, and even better than him

Draco was excited, time to show the mudblood what he's good at.

They wrote, panicking, trying to beat one another. That's when Hermione had a plan.

Hermione wasn't that tall, but McGonagall always held the picture down low. She ran to the front as McGonagall showed the next word, blocking Draco's view of the word.

Draco, being around a head taller than Hermione, and strong as well, picked her petite slim waist and pulled her up, lifting her and dropping her behind him, glancing at the word.

Hermione was startled at Draco's hug/lift. She blushed, deliriously shouting the answer to her fellow Gryffindors.

Draco noticed Hermione's blush. He had no idea what had come over him to do such an…such an intimate thing. But he liked it. He liked touching the Mudblood.

"Good game Granger…" Draco congratulated Hermione on her win for Gryffindor. "Th-thanks Dra-Malfoy…" Hermione stuttered remembering his strong arms around her. _Oh, how nice that felt…. "_But I could've won if I was short enough to squeeze in between anything." Draco smirked.

Hermione winced. "I know I'm short. You don't have to keep reminding me that…" she mumbled, and walked away. She knew Draco actually congratulating her was too good to be true….

Draco face-palmed himself in his head. _Seriously Draco, why do you always be such a jerk in front of Granger? _He watched her hurt expression as she packed up her stuff and began to leave.

"Stop Granger. I'm sorry…I-I….yeah…" he whispered into her ear from behind, capturing her in his arms once more. He could feel her soften at his touch. _Looks like Granger fancies me…..I could always have some fun…haven't been laid for….quite a while…and I get my revenge on Granger…._

* * *

_**I know..i KNOW! Draco's so mean and so perverted...don't hate him just yet! Well, the point is that you hate what he's doing right now but...well...yeah..**_

_**:P**_

_**I'll be updating soon I hope...**_

_**:D**_

_**As you've read it, REVIEW-FOLLOW-FAVORITE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, i'm sorta gonna continue this...shud there be smut or not? cause i'm not a smutty person :P**_

_**probably no smut...imma change it to rated T... :P**_

_**ANYWAY on with the story in which i'm making Draco, the love of my life, a total busturd :P ( i know how it's spelled :/)**_

* * *

Draco stalked Hermione. He watched her in the Great Hall, sneaking peaks at him. He watched her pretend not to stare at him during Quidditch practice. Finally, he saw her in EVERY class they shared, coming near Draco for one reason or another.

They were never left alone with each other.

Blaise and Pansy were always tagging along with Draco, observing his new found interest in Granger.

Harry and Ron were always around Hermione, laughing, asking for help, eating.

Draco wouldn't admit it, but he was jealous. Those Gryffindor retards got to have all the fun, while the Slytherin people were blamed for all the trouble.

Eventually, during Potions, Draco and Hermione were alone in the store room. Draco took the chance to pull Hermione closer. He pushed her against the wall, using his hands to block her in such a way that she couldn't escape. Then he leaned in.

"Look, Granger. I like you. We all know about your pervy little crush on me. I'm saying, as Heads we can choose to share dorms, we get extra points, and we get each other. So, what ya say?" Draco felt Hermione quiver due to his height, strength and the fact that he was breathing onto her face.

"I-I…Dra-Malfoy…We're not….You don't…I…" Hermione stumbled against words, wonderstruck at the moment. Her heart and brain started a war inside. _Draco loves me! I love him! Say yes Hermione! No….He's Malfoy. He's obviously doing it for something… for some reason that you'll be hurt for….I'm your brain! Listen to me! DO NOT SAY YES!_

"I know you want me.." Draco cooed into her ear, making her melt with happiness.

And for once, Hermione listened to her heart and not her mind.

That was where she had made her first ever, biggest mistake.

* * *

_**Short Chapter...ikr.. :P**_

_**didn't have much time and i just...well...wanted to write this thingmajigger :P**_

_**like it?**_

_**READ REVIEW FOLLOW FAVORITE! :D**_

_**RRFF!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for your awesome reviews/support/stuff :D**_

_**it's not really that awesome but..uhh...it's a try...**_

_**I made Draco very..very evil :'(**_

_**but i have no clue why i think he'd be somthing like that towards her...**_

_**WAIT NO**_

_**DRAMIONE FTW =D**_

* * *

Draco was enjoying himself. Toying with Hermione. _Granger. _He corrected himself.

He loved the way she writhed in pain…the way she looked at him, pleading for more…he loved the way she kissed him…she loved everything about her….except her…

Hermione loved Draco. Hermione had feelings for him. Hermione knew he was the only guy for her…but somewhere, in her brain, she knew…it was all too good to be true…

But Hermione didn't listen to her head…she listened to her heart

Her grades fell, she was getting pretty bad scores on tests whereas Draco was topping every one of them.

Hermione never noticed, well, she never thought something was wrong there.

She never realized she had destroyed herself…turned herself into some slutty chick…

Someone UNLIKE herself…

Draco watched Hermione destroy herself.

It was his fault wasn't it?

Hermione smiled at Draco, after their usual get together. "I-I Draco…I love you…." She squeaked.

Draco smirked. "I like you too Granger…"

Hermione didn't realize Draco never said he loved her….ever….

* * *

_**i feel bad for 'Mione...sigh***_

_**anyway...**_

_**Read Review Follow Favorite**_

_**oh and...go read my other fanfic/s **_

_**:P**_

_**jk jk u r wish**_


End file.
